User talk:JessicaFin23
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Maggie Lee! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Sannse Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 14:53, July 11, 2018 (UTC) Did Abuela Elena Speak In I Love Maya?? Hello. Are You the Admin? And my interest in Maya and Miguel Dear JessicaFin23 so, are you the admin of this wikia? I just so happened to come back today to check things, then saw your name under the recent activity box and clicked on it and that's when I saw Admin and Beauracrat at the top of your profile page. It's nice to have an Admin on this wikia, things have been crazy on this wikia and I've had to clean up some of this wikia, even went as far as writing a blog about it titled "A serious Message," don't know if you saw it yet. My name is William, and I LOVE Maya and Miguel. It's an underrated show and there's not much fanart of it, I've made some fanart and plan to make more. But I really love this show. Miguel, Tito, Theo and Andy are among my favorite characters. I'm hoping to continue to help contribute to this wikia, including adding more images, screenshots mostly, I feel like there aren't enough pictures of this cartoon! Alright I'm gonna leave you alone now, thanks for your time. WillTheArthurandBusterFan5050 (talk) 00:56, January 27, 2019 (UTC) Suggestion for this Wikia Hi I'm sorry to be a whistle blower but because of a lot of the misuse and abuse by Fandom users I would like to propose this wikia only be edited by registered users, not by guests anymore. You don't have to but I strongly recommend this. I am getting annoyed by the vandalism and the random comments, and if we only have registered users, it should cut down on the spam and vandalism. And don't get me wrong, some of the guest Fandom users aren't bad, but it would help if only registered contributors worked on this wikia. It should make the job of admins and moderators easier and help keep this wikia clean. So if you can, I suggest making this wikia so that guest can no longer edit or comment. I will also suggest appointing moderators for this wikia (not me, I'm not that dedicated or committed and I don't claim to be very responsible. So I'm not admin material!) WillTheArthurandBusterFan5050 (talk) 12:48, February 20, 2019 (UTC)